The Becoming of Jane
by alexandra1991
Summary: Jane and her brother Alec are young school-aged children, teased and mocked by their peers. When their lives suddenly take a drastic turn, what will become of them? Jane's PoV, basically, Jane and Alec's life
1. Chapter 1

I grinned as I dragged the brush dripping with glue down the back of Celine Griffer's head

I grinned as I dragged the brush dripping with glue down the back of Celine Griffer's head. The glue clung to her lucious brown locks, holding it's place on her hair; it's new home. I smiled smugly, _That'll teach her to not tease Alec._ I thought. Alec had come home fuming yesterday. He had been walking home, minding his own business when Celine, Georgia and Denise had jumped out from the bushes throwing snowballs at him and calling him a devil. I'd find a way to pay back the other two as well. Nobody messes with my baby brother.

Ok, so he was only 16 minutes younger, but I still cared for him the same I would've had he been 16 years younger. I loved him, and he loved me. We were all each other had.

"Ew…" Celine had reached back to straighten her hair and had felt the glue, which was long past dry. "What is this?"

She whipped around and stared at me with hard, accusing eyes.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "Why, Celine! Your hair?! Whatever happened?"

Mrs. Willaims turned around from where she was scribbling on the blackboard to face Celine and I in the back row. "Jane and Celine! Turn your heads toward the board and pay attention!"

"Miss! Jane just-"

"Celine! Shut your mouth!" Mrs. Williams made her way over the cabinet and grabbed a long meter stick. "Or else." She tapped the meter stick against her hand, threatingly.

"Miss! Look at my hair!" Celine blurted out, motioning towards her hair while turning around to show the back of her head.

"Celine!! Up here now!" Mrs. Williams yelled and acknowledged the glue. "Jane! You too!"

I sprang up out of my seat and trudged obediently to the fron of the class. Knowing the routine, I spread my hands out in front of me, palms up.

_Whack! Whack! _It was quick, but my hands stung. Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched a long red welt form on the palm of my hand.

"Return to your seats, girls." Mrs. Williams said and returned the meter stick to it's place.

As we walked over to our spots, Celine looked over at me a mouthed. "You'll pay for this later." I believed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing had happened at recess

Nothing had happened at recess. Nor during music class. So when was Celine going to get her revenge? I anticipated after school. When the last bell rang, I ran out of the front door of the Corwallis Girls Preperatory School and sprinted down the street, trying to reach Alec before Celine reached me. Alone we were useless. Together, we had a chance. The sign for Cornwallis Boys Prep was in view when something large hit me, sending me flying across the icy surfce of the road. Someone punched me in the face and booted me in the stomach at the same time. I gasped as the air whooshed out of my lungs trying to escape through my mouth, only to be cut off by another punch.

"Enough girls." Celine commanded. Denise got off my stomach and Georgia stopped kicking me. I curled myself into a fetal position and watched as the blood from my nose formed a pool on the ground. I lay broken and bloody staring up at Celine. She laughed.

"Not so smug now are you, Henderson?" She gazed down at me pitifully. "I told you, you'd regret it." She chuckled and kicked my side. I cried out on pain and curled tighter into my ball. She started to laugh hysterically. She was laughing at my pain. Suddenly a match lit up a flame inside of me, which soon turned into a forest fire. I was outraged. How dare she? She crouched dwon by my face and grabbed my cheeks between her thumb and pointer fingers. She squeezed. Hard. and shook my face back and forth. "How does it feel Janey?" She looked me in the eyes seriously. "How does it feel to be the one underneath me?"

She slapped me across the face. Fuel to the fire. It raged inside of me. Celine squeezed harder on my cheeks and they burned. She slapped me one more time and giggled, and that did it. I grabbed hold of the hand that squeezing my face and squeezed tight. The fire inside of me transferred from my chest to my hands in an instant and Celine began to scream.

"MY HAND!!" She screamed. "MY HAND IS BURNING! LET GO!"

I held on for dear life, while Celine kept screaming. Denise and Geogia ran around in panic, while Celine writhed in agony. Finally Denise decieded to take action by kicking me in the face. The first blow from the toe of her loafers did little loosen my grip. Although, by the third blow I had released her hand and Georgia had joined in on the beating. I lay on the ground taking blow after blow until I finally blacked out. The last thing I saw was Celine sitting on the curb cradling her hand against her chest, sobbing from pain.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling very cold

I woke up feeling very cold. My body wobbled from side to side in a steady rhythem. I was curled against something form-fitting that smelled familiar.

"Hmm." I moaned. The rhythem stopped abruptly.

"Jane?" Alec asked. "Are you ok?"

He put me down on the frozen ground and looked me over. I been on his back riding piggy-back style.

"I don't know…what happened?" I looked up at my worried brother with wide eyes.

"I found you in the street down the road from Boy's Prep. You look awful." Alec grimaced. "What happened."

"Never mind how I got hurt." I said hurriedly. "Something weird happened… I…I think I burned Celine."

"Why is that weird?" Alec gave me a funny look.

"I burned her with _my hands_." I explained. "I grabbed her hand and she started screaming about her hand being on fire."

"What!?" Alec cried. "What are you talking about…"

"I don't know how, she was calling me names, and beating me up. She was laughing at me. I got really mad and it felt like there was a fire inside of me, then all of a sudden my hand was burning." I stared down at my hands.

"It's happened to you too then…" Alec pondered quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Last month Tyler was bugging me about cheating at hide and seek- that I wasn't really closing my eyes while I was counting." Alec smiled. "I was really angry and when it was his turn he went and closed his eyes and began to count. When he finished he opened his eyes, but started screaming about not being able to see- that he was blind." Alec got quiet at the end. "I don't know what happened, but I got really mad and I remember wanting him to keep his eyes closed. Something is different about us, something is wrong."

"Alec! Nothing is wrong with us." I exclaimed. "We're fine, maybe even great! Think about this, no one would ever bother us again. All we have to do is show people what we can do."

"That's crazy." Alec looked at me doubtfully. "How would we even show people?"

"I could challenge Celine… and you could challenge Tyler! We could try to warn them about our 'powers', but they'd never believe us and they'd go through with the fight anyway. Then when we strike and they show all the other kids what we can do, they will believe them. Because no one would dare cross what Celine and Tyler say!"

"I don't know Jane… Is it safe?" Alec cowered a bit as I reached my hand toward him.

"Don't be afraid of me brother." I cooed. "Everything will be fine. Just tell Tyler you want a fight tomorrow and I'll tell Celine the same."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I met Alec in the square

The next morning, I met Alec in the square. It appeared as if Tyler and Celine had gathered a crowd of their closest friends and apparently those friends had gathered their friends, because there were a lot of people encircling the perimeter of the square.

"Alec!" I called as I saw him be pushed from the crowd into the square. "Over here!" He jogged over to where I was standing, blushing slightly from the cold.

"Is Tyler on his way?" I asked.

"He's already here." Alec nodded his head to the far left coner of the courtyard and Tyler emerged from the crowd, followed by Celine. The two joined hands and pranced over towards us smiling.

"Ready to learn your final lesson Jane?" Celine grinned and laughed in a high pitched bell tone.

"Back out while you still can Alec." Tyler said solemnly. "Me mates and I will understand."

"We wouldn't dream of backing out Tyler." I sneered. "Although, I would think, that you would like to reconsider what _you're_ about to do."

"Me?! Why is that?"

"Celine, you as well. We wouldn't want you to burn yourself again, like yesterday."

Celine glared at me while subconciously stroking her burned hand.

"Tyler, I really don't want to be blind like an old man." Alec grinned and winked at me.

"Pah, witchcraft, that's what that is." Tyler scoffed. "Me Mum says there's no such things as witches."

"Yes, you're lying, and you're not going to scare us out of a fight." Celine agreed.

"Well, then let's get on with it." I said and the four of us moved into the center of the courtyard. When the other children realized we were beginning, they began to cheer wildly, chanting Celine and Tyler's names.

"Say when, mate." Tyler yelled over to Gregor Neddy.

"And… GO!" Gregor screamed.

Tyler ran out at Alec the second Gregor uttered go and slammed into him knocking him to the ground. A split second later, the fire inside of me was lit and burning more vigourously than yesterday. It was spreading even faster now through my body, making it's way down my arms and through my elbows. It halfway through my forearms when Celine ran into me throwing me to the ground. The shock sent the fire flying back into me chest although almost instantly it was back at my wrists. I struggled against Celine as she held me against the surface of the square. I glanced over at Alec and notcied he was squinting hard at Tyler from underneath him. Finally, the fire reached my fingertips and I grasped Celine cheeks between my palms. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips and she pulled her face from my grasp and leapt up off of me. Ten feet to my right, Tyler was rubbing his eyes and yelling for Gregor to call the fight.

"I can't see!" Tyler yelled. "Ya bloody son of a-"

"Alec!" I screamed. I ran over to him and reached out at Ian Mcquery who had ran out and was running at Alec. I grabbed his wrists and let the fire erupt from inside of me. Ian screamed and tried to rip his wrists away from me. All of a sudden something hard hit me from behind and I crumbled to the ground. My eyes closed and I didn't wake up for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

When I finally did wake up, Alec was looking down at me

When I finally did wake up, Alec was looking down at me.

"Wow, you were out for a lot longer than me." He whispered.

I lookedup and around me. Everything was grey. What had happened? There was a door in the corner, with a lock on it, but other than that it was just me and Alec.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Juvenile hall." Alec replied. "In the center of the city."

"For fighting?!" I exclaimed. "Kids do that all the time."

"No." Alec replied and looked down at his feet. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "For witchcraft."

I gasped. Witchcraft?! In this day and age, witchcraft was considered impossible by the general public, but to some, especially those of authority, witches had never been extinct. And to prevent a massacre like in the days before my mom was born, they took extra precautions, always killing off those who were the least bit suspicious. No matter what their age. Even children. It meant being burned at the stake.

"The police showed up at the fight and knocked you out when they saw what you were doing to Ian. They talked toe veryone who was at the fight and took us away. They deemed us as witches. We're to be burned. Tomorrow. They even put it in the paper." Alec sobbed quietly. "Mother and Father will never come for us. Half the time they don't even know we're alive. We're doomed."

I crawled over to where Alec sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around him. "It'll be ok." I said. "We have each other."

Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the door and a terrible screeching noise. The door swung open to reveal two police officers with a tall man. The man looked very old and had white hair. His attire was very strange; a long grey cloak, nothing I had ever seen before. His skin was astounding, it looked so fragile, like it would fall apart like sand if someone were to touch it. But what was most peculiar were his eyes; blood red. I assumed him to be the prosecutor, I have never been so wrong.

"Thank-you gentlemen. I would like a word with them please." The man's voice was velvety and smooth.

"Yes sir." A guard replied and they both left.

The tall man smiled. "Dear young ones, my name is Aro."

The man came to stand over us and offered his hands down to us. We took them and stood before him. He continued to smile at us.

I have read about you, little witches." Aro chuckled and winked. "And I understand you are very… talented."

We looked at him not knowing what to say.

"But your talent is condemned to be wasted away." Aro's grin abruptly turned sad as he stared down pitying us. "A shame, isn't it, dear Jane?"

I looked at him astounded. "How do you know my name?"

"Ah, dear one, soon, _everyone_ will know your name. And they will fear it." I liked the sound of that, after all isn't that what I had wanted to begin with?

"And Alec!" Aro chuckled and turned to my brother. "You will be as well known as Jane and equally as feared." Aro paused. "There is so much in this world that you children have yet to uncover, and so much that I am excited to show you. Will you let me show you?"

I nodded, anything to get us out of here, and excape a certain death. Beside me Alec nodded vigourously.

"So it is decided then." With That Aro took us up in his arms, we were cradled into his chest. There was a loud crash and suddenly there was wind flying around us. I closed my eyes, fearful of what was happening. But through my fear shone happiness, because wherever I was going. I was going with Alec and Aro.


End file.
